Exile
by Moon Godess157
Summary: HitsuHina One-Shot      "I am an exile limited to my prison.."     R&R Please!


Exiled

HistuHina One-shot

Hitsu POV

August 4, 2011

I feel like an exile. Like a convict being shoved into a tiny prison. Except mine is inescapable. My mind is my prison therefore it is specially made for me. I know, I know, I sound like some sort of mental patient but I guess this is just a vent. Who am I even talking to anyway? I guess it doesn't matter. Being a kid genius has its disadvantages. This all started because of that bastard Aizen and his stupid mind games. He made me attack the only person who has ever made an impact in my life, except for Matsumoto of course. It's his fault that I was shoved out of my circle of comfort, being separated from people who I used to call my comrades. They all have been notified of the situation and they know it wasn't my fault but…

If they didn't see me as a villain before they sure do now. The jerk who almost killed his best friend and then failed to protect her.

Unconsciously I started to walk down the wooden mats of my division, my feet dragging as I shuffled on. I didn't know where I was going or why but I had this urgent feeling of needing to escape. I wanted to be away from all this tragedy and sadness. I no longer wanted to feel this pathetic self pity. I'm the Captain of the Tenth squad of the Thirteen Divisions for crying out loud! I'm supposed to be someone to look up to. Don't even **think **about saying anything about my height!

BANG!

"Ouch! What the hell? Move out of my-" I looked up and saw that I had arrived at the East Gate. Stupid me had ran into the wall that separates us from the rest of Soul Society. Then I suddenly had an idea, something that might help, if only for a little while. I gazed up at the sky. Perfect. It was a beautiful sunset…at least I think it was. That 30 ft wall(1) was in the way! But it didn't matter because I had an even better place to go. I ordered the guard to lift the gate and flash-stepped all the way there.

"Obaa-san! Tadaima!"(2) I yelled as I stepped into the small house.

"Ara! Toushiro-chan! O-hisashiburi!" My Obaa-san walked to my side and gave me a slight hug. It's been a while since I had one of those. She was wearing her usual casual kimono(3) and house slippers. I sighed and breathed in the scent of my old home, still the same. Plain brown wallpaper on every wall, a small table in the middle of the room still seated for three, and the kitchen wall with drawings of Hinamori and I when we were young. So peaceful… at least I can count on one thing in my life to be constant.

"She's out back you know where it is! I'll fix up some watermelon." She walked away and then into the kitchen. I gave her a puzzled look and reluctantly followed her.

"Who is Obaa-san?" Now it was her turn for a puzzled look. She turned to me and handed me a plate with two watermelon slices on it. There was also a large knife for picking out seeds. But she knows I don't pick out the seeds first so…

"My favorite peach of course! Isn't that why you came? It couldn't be to see lonely old me…." She winked at me and put her arm on my shoulder. I smiled at her and looked out towards the porch. Hinamori is right out there… maybe I should just leave. No! There I go again being a coward! I have to get it over with sometime or another!

"Go on! No use standing still while everything moves around you! I guess you'll have to break yourself out of this one." I turned wide eyed over to my Obaa-san. She had a confident grin on her face. I gave her a rare smile and started to walk towards the porch. Then, I stopped and turned back around. She was gone. Probably went back to her bedroom knowing we would be okay together. I guess no one knows you better than your family.

"Arigato Obaa-san….. Here goes nothing."

There she was, sitting with her legs dangling off of the wooden porch. She had a sad but content look on her face, her hair slightly ruffled. Next to her was an empty plate with a few black seeds on it. She must have come here much earlier than me. To me she looked beautiful in the sunset lighting. Almost angelic, like my shining star leading me to the end of the dark, dark tunnel.

_I feel like an exile_.

"Hinamori?" I called softly and she turned to the sound of my voice. She was obviously surprised of my presence. I made no effort to hide my reiatsu(4) so why couldn't she sense me coming? Was she that deep in thought? And I thought my presence was so familiar that she could sense it without even trying. Something must be wrong. It's all my fault. I drove her to this.

_A convict in a tiny prison._

"Shiro-chan….didn't do anything wrong.." Her head was bowed in shame as if she was at fault. "You were only trying to protect me and…because of Aizen-taichou.."I winced at her still obvious connection to him. After what he's done I don't want to call him anything but the devil. She saw my reaction and started to twiddle her fingers together. I walked over and sat down next to her, placing the watermelon on top of her once empty plate.

"Hinamori…." She turned to look at me and I was instantly warm again. When I look at her it feels as if I'm a small child again and we're sitting here enjoying our watermelon without a care in the world. Those were the good days before **he **happened. "Do you…hate me now?" I whispered in her direction, hoping it wouldn't reach her. Of course it did.

"I could never hate you Shiro-chan! I think that no matter what happens I still want to be close to you… so..I could never…I would never…" Her voice trailed off but I wasn't listening. I had such a surge of relief, like my power was finally returning to 100%. At that moment I was truly happy from the bottom of my soul.

_My prison should be inescapable._

Quickly before I lost the courage I turned to her and pressed my lips to her cheek. It was quick. No more than 3 seconds, but I felt every second. She was shocked, then flustered. I let out a small chuckle and she looked up at me. I stood up and started to leave when she grabbed the end of my haori(5). She quickly stood and walked to me. I took her hand and pulled her closer to me.

"Please don't ha—"

"I'm so sorry Shi—"

Both our sentences were cut short as we simultaneously pressed our lips together. It was, and still is, the biggest rush I will ever feel. We kissed lingeringly before I let go. With one gesture, one kiss, she absorbed all of the anger and sadness I had been enveloped in. At that point I couldn't even think of what I said at the beginning of this. I took her hand and gave her the warmest smile I could muster.

"Let's go home." She nodded and we walked towards the gate.

I walked with her, hand in hand, through the divisions to get to mine. People smiled at us, at me. I realized then that I was back in the circle. I belong here. I could never go anywhere else, because here is where **she **is. No matter how deep in despair I would get I could always find the light at the end of the dark, dark tunnel because…

_She is the key._

~Owari~

I'm sure the wall is much taller but I just guessed 30 because it sounded right. XD

Obaa-san, Grandmother, Tadaima, I'm home!, Ara!, Oh! , O-hisashiburi! , It's been a long time!

Kimono, long robe with a belt in the middle, usually worn by older women.

Reiatsu, Spiritual Pressure

Haori, a Captains cloak.


End file.
